Synchronous serial peripheral devices use separate data and clock lines, wherein a data is synchronously transmitted with the clock signal. The devices are common interface peripherals in microcontrollers. They may also be used in a plurality of stand-alone devices, such as analog-to-digital converters, digital-to-analog converters, sensor devices, transmitters and receivers and any other type of device that needs to communicate with or within a microprocessor or microcontroller.